


Starstruck

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids





	Starstruck

~~~~Toad Town was glistening with reflection. Snow along rooftops and pavement alike. The grey sky adding a calming set to the entire setting. Geno was wearing a hood, sweats and scarves, all borrowed. Wood split when frozen, he knew this. Mario was next to him, wearing the same things, not matching, but close enough. He was just standing there, drink in hand, marveling at the beautiful sight around him. Geno didn’t blame him, that’s what they went out to do after all. He too, looked out upon the scenery. The white almost glowing with a soft, cool, tone. The sky was a shade of light grey, snowing down almost like white pollen. He was almost knee-deep in the frozen, cold snow. Geno looked over to Mario. He was missing something but couldn’t quite figure out what. Geno looked down at Mario’s hands. His gloves were missing, a thing oddly out of character for Mario. The hand that wasn’t holding the drink was to the side of him, resting on his leg. It looked so warm and soft, almost inviting even. He wondered what it would feel like to hold it. He did, reluctantly. Mario’s hand felt delicate, almost silky, yet protecting, like a hug.  Geno burrowed in to his scarf, looking away. His face proceeded to then turn a shade of scarlet. Mario looked back at Geno with a warm, sweet smile, blushing a little. Geno felt obligated to at least say something. “H-hey Mario? Can I tell you something? It’s important, o-or at least to me.” Geno stuttered. “Well, of course, anything, if it’s important to you.” Mario replied. It took Geno some time to get the words to pop up. His throat was stuck, his face growing redder by the minute, until he finally he said something, the thing he’d been waiting to say for years now. “Well?”, Mario teased, “What is it?”. “I-I love you, Mario.” Geno uttered, squeezing Mario’s hand tighter. Mario smiled for a moment, almost like he was waiting for something. “I love you too.” Mario lovingly expressed. He then pulled Geno into a pleasant embrace. Geno hugged back with a tender smile. The soothing embrace was comforting, lulling him into a relaxed state. He burrowed into the fluff of Mario’s hood, not wanting to let go. Mario, in response, embraced him tighter, never wanting to seemingly let go. “You better save after this, because I’m not embarrassing myself again” Geno whispered.  “Why wouldn’t I?” Mario replied.


End file.
